The Vacation
by scarletmirror
Summary: Sakura is forced to go on a paid vacation for three months, she can go wherever she likes. Sakura ends up meeting the leader of the Akatsuki when she stops at a small village outside of rain, read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so please be kind. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Bold is Inner Sakura **

Life was good, the birds were singing, the leaves were floating in the wind, everything was peaceful and calm, just the way she liked it.

However she knew that like all good things it couldn't last, and sure enough an orange blob came barreling through the bushes.

"Sakura-Chan, I've been looking everywhere for you" Naruto looked up from where he was on the ground to take in our lovely cherry blossoms appearance.Sakura had her waist length pastel pink hair up in a high ponytail leaving the bangs to frame her lovely heart shaped face.

Her emerald green eye's sparkled with annoyance at being interrupted during her day off... Naruto decided to ignore that (not the smartest thing to do, he would later find out).

She was wearing A dark red spaghetti strap shirt, with a smaller Haruno symbol on the back, her dark blue jeans were fitted well so that she would be able to move comfortably, and finally she wore the standard Ninja sandal, all in all her outfit showed off all the curves that she had gained over the years.

Sakura sighed as she noticed where Naruto was staring 'He can at least try to be discreet about it' she thought to herself '**Cha let me at him, I'll skin him alive for staring at us like that' **Inner Sakura fumed

Naruto had completely forgotten what he was supposed to tell his best friend, you could say that he was a little distracted by her breasts, they weren't as big as Tsunade but they were bigger than average.

As Naruto was admiring Sakura and her attributes, Sakura was taking in Naruto's disheveled appearance '**It looks like he got into another fight' **'I hope it wasn't about us this time' Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi had grown very protective of Sakura over the years... They had a tendency to pick fights with anyone that looked at Sakura.

"Naruto, please tell me that you didn't get into another fight" Sakura was really hoping that he had done what she asked him to do last time.

"Huh...Ooh I was just training with Sai-teme" Naruto answered distractedly. His sunshine hair was a mess (not that it usually wasn't) his clothes were torn and he smelt of sweat and blood.

"Naruto, why are you here?" Sakura really wanted to get back to picking herbs, and Inner Sakura was about ready to Kill Naruto for staring at her breasts.

"Tsunade wants you in her office, said something about you working to hard" ' you don't think that she's going to try and get us to take a vacation again, do you?' **'probably, I mean we have been working our butts off lately' **was the answer that Sakura got.

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura couldn't help but smile when Naruto gave her his trademark foxy grin when she had thanked him "No problem. Hey you want me to walk ya there... " "Naruto I don't want you to go out of-" "I won't be going out of my way I'm meeting Hinata-Chan there" Naruto had quickly cut Sakura off seeing that she was going to refuse, not wanting to trouble him.

'she is so nice, Sakura-Chan deserves only the best' Naruto thought as they reached the tower. "Hinata-Chan!!!" It would seem as though Naruto had found Hinata, "hi Hina-Chan" Sakura said to Hinata with a smile as she came within normal talking range (Naruto's yell does not count as normal talking range).

"h-hi Sakura-Chan N-Naruto-Kun " Hinata's face turned beat red as Naruto put his arm around her shoulders, and with that the three said their goodbyes to each other and split up. Naruto and Hinata going on their date and Sakura going to the Hokage.

When Sakura knocked on the to the Hokage's office she was rewarded with slurred "come in" from her more than likely drunken shishou. As Sakura entered she took note that Shizune was also in the room, "shishou, Naruto said that you wanted to see me" Sakura was beginning to think that Tsunade was going to in fact make Sakura take another vacation.

"Sakura, it has come to my attention that you have been working everyday at the hospital without taking breaks and then you come to me asking for a mission" Tsunade raised her hand seeing that Sakura was about to interrupt "Shizune and I have discussed this matter and we think that it would be best for your well being if you took the next three months off for a paid vacation outside of the village"

'I knew it' was Sakura's first though 'I don't want to go on a vacation' **'It's not that bad, after all we still get paid' **leave it to Inner to always look for the silver lining. Sakura decided to completely ignore what her Inner had just said.

"Shishou where am I going to go?" Sakura asked with a frown she really did not want to go, but she knew that she had been overworking herself as of late and this vacation would really help her 'besides' she thought ' I might be able to learn something new' she was thrown from her thoughts as Tsunade cleared her throat

"That will be up to you, I just want you to write every so often so that we know that you are alright" Tsunade finished her sentence with a smile she knew that her student had always wanted to go traveling and now she had the perfect excuse to let her.

"When do I leave?" Sakura was slightly happier to hear that she would be able to travel, "you'll leave at noon today" Tsunade was pleased that Sakura hadn't fought about this like she had in the past.

"I guess I should go pack" Sakura mumbled before leaving the office.

By the time sakura was done packing it was 11:45 'guess I should go now', as she reached the gate she was happy to the rookie nine, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kakashi, Shizune, Sai and Tsunade.

They each came up to say their goodbyes in their own way Naruto crushed her in a bear hug, Hinata,Tenten, Ino, and Shizune gave her small hugs, Neji, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru gave her hugs as well, Lee pledged his undying love for her, Kakashi patted her head.

Finally Sakura turned to Tsunade " I'll miss you" Sakura said with a sad smile "I'll miss you to... Be sure to write" Tsunade watched as Her daughter like student turned to face everyone "I'll miss you guys..." Sakura was beginning to get teary eyed " Be safe Sakura" Tsunade watched as her daughter left for her vacation.

Hope you liked it, if you did then review , if you didn't then don't review.

Love ya


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people, I would like to thank 10 tealleaf, and Midori Blossom for their reviews. I also would like to thank those of you that have put this story on a Alert or Favourites.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Inner Sakura is in Bold**

Sakura watched as the townspeople went about their business. It reminded her so much of Konoha.

Sakura couldn't help but think that only 3 weeks ago she had been in her home sleeping and now she is sitting in a room she rented at a inn watching people due their morning errands. In the 3 weeks that she had been away Sakura went to many places, including Wave to visit Inari and his mother, they had been kind enough to allow her to stay in their home for a few day's.

Sakura smiled as smiled fondly as she remembered her stay with them' oh well' she thought 'I might as well mail this letter now' and with this thought Sakura got up from her seat and made her way toward the door, she reached her hand out toward the knob, grasped it and was about to turn until '**aren't you gonna get dressed?' **Sakura froze at her Inners words.

She looked down and sure enough there was Sakura ready to go outside in her small pink spaghetti strap shirt and teeny, tiny short shorts.

**'Well before you dress us, I think that we should take a shower, we smell like we slept in a pig sty' **'okay I get it we look and smell horrible, I get it' Sakura could practically feel the smirk that Inner was probably wearing right this moment.

After her shower Sakura was ready to go, her hair was up in a messy bun, letting a few stray strands to fall in front of her eyes, her outfit consisted of a dark red oriental Japanese shirt that showed off her curves, her forest green skirt fell just Bellow her knees and flowed away form her body, and to top off her look Sakura wore Tsunade style heels.

Now Sakura was ready to go, she walked out of the door, but of course when Sakura had gotten halfway to the post office it started to rain. As you can imagine Inner Sakura was not pleased with this at all **'typical, just typical, right when we have something to do, it just has to rain' **'well we are near rain country, it only makes sense that it would rain here a lot as well' Sakura said reasonably to her Inner. Sakura smiled triumphantly when she felt Inner retreat to the dark recess of her mind, she smiled politely at the woman in front of her as she waited her turn to mail her letter.

When Sakura came out of the post office she started to notice the little whispers that flew around like the wind, she could hear a few "I hear that rain is in need of a medic" an old women whispered to her friend, "I hear that the people are starving" the woman whispered back.

"I hear that it's rude to gossip" the two woman turned around to see a scowling man.

Sakura took her time observing him, he had spiky orange hair, two piercings on his bottom lip, and 3 bars going through his nose,but that's not what caught Sakura, it was the man's orange eyes, those orange ringed eyes. Yes that is what caught her.

Sakura was shocked from her observations as he started to walk toward her, this of course drew her attention from his face to the rest of his body, **'Sakura, dear your drooling' **Inner had managed to break Sakura from the trance that the mysterious man had seemingly put on her.

Sakura managed to tear her eyes away from his body long enough to see a smirk on his face, as he came closer it became more apparent that he was hurt somewhere in the abdominal area.

The man did not slow down when he got to her, Sakura unknowingly held her breath as he brushed past her, purposefully brushing against her arm "It's rude to eves drop princess" it was so soft that she could have mistaken it for the wind.

Sakura swung around just in time to see him walk away, now Sakura being the curious person that she was decided to follow him.

She stayed close enough to be able to follow him but far away enough so that it didn't look like it she was following him. The man lead Sakura to the forest on the edge of town, Sakura watched as the man turned around to look exactly where she was "I know your there princess"

He smirked when the bush gasped. Sakura stood, and began to brush the leaves off of her shirt. "Your hurt" Sakrua began her way over to him "I can heal it if- Ahh!" Sakura had failed to notice the fallen branch on the ground.

Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the impact expecting to hit the ground, so you can imagine her surprise when instead she was caught by soft strong arms. Sakura looked up to see the man smirking down at her with a sort of superior air about him. **'Ooh, that was smooth'** Sakura made a face as Inner snickered.

The man was watching as Sakura made a face, he watched as her nose scrunched up, her mouth turned downward into a frown, and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. The man let out a small chuckle, which Sakura heard "What!?!" She was not in the happiest mood at the moment, but even then she had to admit that when he chuckled it did something to her, something good she just didn't know what.

The man just shook his head giving her a small smile. Sakura felt herself melt when she saw that, "well, are you going to let me heal you?" Sakura was desperately trying to ignore these feelings that he was causing 'I don't even know his name' Sakura waited patiently for his answer.

"You would heal me?" he asked incredulously, he already knew that she was a medic and the best one at that. Its kind of hard not to recognize the apprentice of Tsunade, with her pink hair and all.

"Yeah, I'm a medic, it's my job to heal, not to judge" was her simple answer. "Take off your shirt" the man did as he was told, and Sakura took a look at his injury.

"you have been taking care of it" Sakura didn't bother to look up from the injury as she said this. The man grunted in response.

"you should have changed the bandages yesterday and cleaned the wound" Sakura finished wiping away the blood from where the wound had been. She watched as he put his shirt back on slightly sad to see his abs go away. As if reading her thoughts the man looked up and gave her that damned smirk.

"I don't believe that you ever told me your name princess" he already knew what her name was, he was just being polite "Sakura, Hauno Sakura" there was a small pause

'what's yours?" Sakura watched as a smirk formed on the man's face

"I'm Pein"

If you liked this then review, If you didn't like then don't review.

Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello good people I would like to thank Midori Blossom, Hyuga12, DudetteRin101, X.ScOrPIOn.X, xXFallenSakuraXx, azenkitty180 for the reviews. I would also like to thank those of you that put this on your favourites list or alert list, You know who you are. Enjoy the story!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Inner Sakura is in Bold**

Sakura blinked, stunned, the only thought in her mind 'I couldn't have heard him right' **'Right'** Inner of course said this, she did after all like him, therefore she was going to believe what she wanted until the man proved her differently.

Sakura decided to voice her thoughts with an oh so intelligent question "What?!?" she continued on with " I don't think I heard you right, I could have sworn that you said your name was Pein" Sakura ended her sentence with nervous chuckle.

"I did" was his ever so simple answer, this of course crushed our poor Inner **'why do all the hot guy's have to be bad' **'not all the hot guys are bad' Sakura tried to reason with her Inner.

As Sakura debated with her Inner that not all hot guys were bad, Pein was enjoying himself as he watched all sorts of emotions come across Sakura's face but alas all good things come to an end.

Pein was disrupted from admiring Sakura by a voice in his head 'leader-sama' 'Konan' Pein thought 'what do you want?' 'leader-sama, we were getting worried, we haven't heard from you since that fight' Pein sighed he didn't want to think about how close that old man and brat had been to killing him.

Sakura having finished the debate with her Inner (which Sakura won of course), watched as Pein's eyes got a faraway look in them **'wonder what he's thinking' **unknown to the both of them Pein was talking about his fight with Jiraiya and Sasuke. (They teamed up to take him out), Sakura took this opportunity to admire him because even though he was the enemy and she healed him, it didn't change the fact that he was probably the hottest man that she has ever laid eye's on.

He was wearing a black mesh shirt on top of a black fitted t-shirt. His pants hung loosely on his hips, as for foot ware he was wearing the standard ninja sandals.

**'You know, I prefer him with his shirt off' **Sakura tried her very best to ignore her Inner, Sakura sighed as she no longer heard her Inners comments on the dangerous S-Class criminals body.

Pein who was finishing up his conversation with Konan just as Sakura's eyes made their way to his face again, Sakura being caught at ogling him turned her head to the side in hopes of hiding her blush. Pein gave a slight smile "I have to be going" with that said Pein stood up and dusted himself off.

Sakura stood up as well, she took one look around and gave a groan 'I should have paid attention to where he was leading me'. Pein hearing the groan turned to face her "you got lost didn't you" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe, what's it to you" Sakura may have healed him but that was before she knew that he was the leader of the Akatsuki, "no need to be mean, I was going to offer to take you back to the village, but hey if you want to stay out here during the night without food or water," Pein stopped for a moment and looked at the sky "and in the rain, then be my guest".

Sakura frowned "it isn't rain-" something fell onto her face, she looked up. It was raining 'great just great' was her thought, Inner had wisely chosen to stay quite during all of this. "You were saying" Pein smirked smugly as Sakura bristled, "oh will you shut up" Pein's smirk got bigger as he took her hand and began leading her in some random direction.

"Hey, where are you taking me?!?" Sakura was quickly becoming distressed, no matter what she did she could not get free. Pein gave a sigh and stopped walking causing Sakura to crash into him, "will you calm down, I'm just taking you back to the village" Sakura's response was immediate "why should I trust you?" "you didn't seem to have a problem with trust when you were healing me" he watched as Sakura frowned he was right after all "besides I could just leave you here if you don't stop, I do have to be somewhere right now anyway"

Sakura frown deepened as she sighed "fine, lead the way" without saying a word Pein turned around and began leading her back into the village, neither of them noticing that Pein was still holding Sakura's hand.

The rain was harsh and cold, every inch of Sakura's body was cold. Well not every inch Sakura realized that her left hand wasn't cold, curious as to the reason Sakura looked down and was shocked to find that Pein was still holding her hand. Sakura may have been cold, but she was not that cold so she ripped her hand from his and almost immediately missed the warmth that his hand provided.

Pein frowned when he noticed that his hand was suddenly cold, he glanced at Sakura to see that she was cradling her hand to her chest as if burned, it didn't take long for him to realize that she had let go of his hand.

Neither said a word as Pein continued to lead Sakura back to the village but occasionally Sakura would notice that they would get closer to each other, it really bothered her that she couldn't stay away from him for more than a few minutes.

By the time they got to the village they were both soaking wet, Sakura turned to Pein as they stopped walking "thanks" instead of smirking, which is what she expected Pein offered her a soft small smile, the one that melted her insides.

"No problem, but you should consider not stalking anymore people" Pein left before she could come up with retort.

When she got into her room the first thing she did was take off her clothes and headed into the shower, she got the bar of soap and began washing herself, when she was done she commenced with washing her hair with shampoo then conditioner, she rinsed, turned off the faucets and stepped out of the shower.

Sakura dried herself off and got dressed in fitted pink tank top and loose black pyjama pants.

After she got into bed and turned off the lights she let out a content sigh, she was exhausted and this is what she needed most. Sakura took a moment to think about Pein **'you know for an S-Class criminal he's not that bad' **Sakura had to agree with her Inner 'yeah, he did lead us back to the village' **'he did but how can you not like a guy with body like that'** trust Inner to come up with a reason like that.

As Sakura drifted to sleep her last thoughts being that of a certain handsome man with orange hair and eyes with the body a god (in Inner's opinion).

If you liked this then please review, if not then don't review.

Love ya!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to all of the readers, I would like to apologize for updating a little late, I would also like to thank aznkitty180, 10tealeaf, Shadowblayze, Hyuga12, X.ScOrPiOn.X, TheFanFicti0nWh0re'- for the reviews. I would also like to thank those that have put me or this story on an alert or favourites list, you know who you are. Enjoy the story!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Inner Sakura is in Bold**

Sakura awoke, 'today is the day' her thoughts still on the orange haired man who goes by the name of Pein. **'Cha, we will find him today for sure'** Sakura gave a smirk, she could feel it, she was going to find him today.

Sakura had been asking around the village for information concerning Pein ever since he had led her back. Sadly no one knew who or where he was, but she didn't let that get her down, not today because today she was going to find him.

With this positive attitude Sakura gathered her clothes to take a shower, when she came back out of the bathroom she was wearing a black spaghetti strap with a black mesh shirt over it, she was wearing white cargo's that showed off her curves, Sakura put on her sandals and made her way to the door.

Sakura walked down the street, occasionally asking people if they knew a man named Pein. Sakura was making her way back to the inn for some lunch when she hear crying, curious Sakura made her way toward the noise.

What Sakura saw next made her blood boil, two Little boys were pocking on a small little girl. The boys were throwing stones at her, Sakura stepped froward "What the hell do you think your doing" The boys looked up shocked that they had been caught.

"We were helping the village" the boy who said this had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Yeah" the second boy agreed, Sakura turned her attention to this boy, he had messy blond hair and dark green eyes.

"I don't care if it was for the good of the village" Sakura stopped to glare at the two boys "now leave" when the boys didn't move Sakura let out a sigh of frustration she brought her right foot up and just as she stomped back down she yelled "NOW!!!" the ground shook from the impact that Sakura's foot had with the pavement.

Needless to say the two little boy's took off, Sakura turned her attention to the Little girl. The girl had red hair that went to her mid-back,and deep ocean blue eyes, Sakura bent down to the little girls level "hey there, I'm Sakura, what's your name?" Sakura gave the little girl a soft reassuring smile.

"Mirra, my names Mirra" the girl now named Mirra looked up shyly "well Mirra, how about we get you home" Mirra's eyes lit up as she grabbed Sakura's hand and took off.

After all the twists and turns that Sakura hadn't even tried to keep track of they arrived at a house 'she lives here?' Sakura asked her self **'I guess she does, I don't know how though' **the house was more like a shed that was falling apart.

Sakura said goodbye to Mirra and turned to head back, After a few turns Sakura realized that she was lost and this time there was no S-Class criminal to bring her back.

Sakura sighed and started to walk in some random direction, after a few minutes of walking and and getting confused Sakura stumbled upon a certain S-Class criminal, but he wasn't alone Sakura noticed. He was with a woman who had blue hair.

**'Who has blue hair, I mean really'** Inner obviously didn't like this woman 'she has blue hair, besides our hair is pink' Sakura tried to reason** 'that's not the point' **'really? then what is?' Sakura was beginning to get annoyed.

Pein who had been talking to Konan turned around just in time to see Sakura making faces for no apparent reason. Konan snorted while Pein smirked, he thought it was time to find out what she was doing here. He cleared his throat to get her attention, it didn't so he tried again, still nothing. Pein after getting no reaction from calling her name walked up to Sakura grabbed her shoulders and shook them, that got her attention.

"What the hell!!!" Sakura was outraged, here she was trying to reason with Inner and he just comes and shakes her. Pein smirked at Sakura look of outrage, both of them completely ignoring the blue haired woman and the fact that he was still holding her.

Well Konan couldn't have that "Leader-sama" she was completely ignored. Konan sighed, she walked up to them she reached up to touch his shoulder, she faltered 'what the hell am I afraid of, it's not like he'll kill me or anything'.

Sakura who had been in the middle of demanding why Pein had shaken her stopped when she saw the blue haired woman standing behind Pein with her arm in the air, Pein noticing Sakura gaze turned around.

Pein's hands had let go Sakura when he turned around, they watched as Konan frowned her arm still in the air. Pein glanced down at Sakura to see her eyes dancing with amusement and a small smirk adorned her lips, he couldn't blame her after all his partner did look like a fool.

"Konan" unlike Sakura she reacted immediately, Pein inclined his head toward her arm. Konan's eyes widened ever so slightly and a light blush adorned her cheeks, she brought her arm down.

"Don't you know that it's rude to eaves drop" Konan was trying to distract Pein from her embarrassing moment by embarrassing this girl, Sakura glanced at Pein briefly "I've been told" Pein smirked, Konan fumed.

"Then what are you doing her then?" Konan was less then pleased with this girl, Sakura looked down a light blush on her cheeks "you see, I kind of maybe got lost" this seem to amuse Pein quite a lot, for he let out a chuckle.

Konan was stunned he never chuckled for her, she glared at the girl who had gotten even redder. A sigh escaped Pein as he grabbed Sakura's hand and began leading her again. Konan followed all the while glaring at the pink haired girl.

'This is torture' was Konan's thoughts, "how did you get lost anyway?" Konan was glanced down at their entwined hand 'he never held my hand' Konan thought bitterly. "I was walking a little girl home" Konan started mumbling incoherent things.

After a few more minutes of walking Sakura realized that they were not in fact heading to the inn. She realized this by Pein leading her right past it.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she glanced around, she didn't recognize her surroundings and was quickly becoming distressed. "Rain country" was the answer she got for her question, Sakura was in shock.

If you liked it then please review, if you didn't then don't review.

Love ya!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people, sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I was really busy with homework and other stuff, but I will make it up to you all somehow. Moving on I would like to thank the following people for submitting reviews for the fourth chapter of my story X.ScOrPiOn.X, aznkitty180, fantasycrazyperson409, 10tealeaf, xXFallenSakuraXx, starlight-Wild Koneko, whitefang4ever, and last but not least darklightningdevil. I would also like to thank everyone who put me or this story on an alert or favourite list, those people know who they are. Now please enjoy the story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Inner Sakura is in Bold**

Sakura sighed as she watched Pein walk ahead of her. To say that she was surprised was an understatement, but she could understand where he was coming from. She was after all the best medic, and if there was someone or someones who were strong enough to hurt the leader of Akatsuki, she could only imagine what they could do to the other members.

Sakura looked up at Pein's back, she let her eyes drift down, the rain had thoroughly soaked his clothes and since he currently wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak she had a nice view.

Konan looked up from the ground in time to catch Sakura checking out Pein's backside, Konan looked back down at the ground, Pein was more than likely already aware of where Sakura was staring and just didn't want to say anything about it.

It was about a day's walk from the small village to Rain, now Konan being the woman that she was, was wondering why they were walking when they were ninjas and could just run and be there in half the time.

Sakura stood in awe as the finally reached Rain country, there in front of her was a giant stone carving of Pein's head **'only he could live in a giant statue of himeself'**Inner commented Sakura had to agree.

Pein tugged on Sakura's arm to get her attention, he than proceeded to lead her into the statue that was his head, "so, do you mind telling me exactly why I'm here?" Sakura asked as she took in her surroundings.

"Your here to be our medic" was the answer she got, she had already had a feeling that, that was the reason now she just got confirmation.

Pein led her down a corridor, Sakura could make out a door at the end, Sakura took another look at her surrounding and for the first time noticed that Konan seemed to have magically disappeared, she didn't have much time to look around for anything else though seeing as Pein gently pushed her into the room.

"This is my room, you'll be staying here with me" now this got Sakura's **'wooo hooo!!' **Inner didn't seem so disturbed by this fact. "What!?" Pein couldn't help but smirk when he heard this question "you'll be staying with me until I can trust you" Sakura thought for a moment **'it does make sense, I mean it would be kind of stupid if they just let us wonder all over the place' **Inner had a point 'I guess'

Sakura gave a resigned nod, Pein looked at the clock, "It's getting late, we should go to sleep" Sakura gave another nod not even bothering to look up, however if she had, she would have noticed a slightly perverted smirk on his face.

Pein nudged her in the direction of the bed, Sakura looked up from the floor to notice that there was only one bed in the entire room 'well crap' Sakura thought as she looked up at Pein **'I bet he was planning this the entire time' **Sakura didn't have much more time to dwell on this as Pein had pushed her down onto the bed gently, soon his sleekly muscled body followed.

Sakura could feel her heart pounding rapidly against her rib cage, Pein lowered his body gently, putting his hands beside her head to hold himself up. Slowly he lowered his head down, inching his mouth closer to hers. Sakura froze, her body went stiff, she could feel his lips against hers and slowly, she responded to the kiss.

Pein pulled back from the kiss, a smirk adorning his lips as he looked into Sakura's dazed eyes and just as he was about to claim her lips again a knock sounded at the door. Pein let out a frustrated growl and went to open the door to see Konan.

Konan explained to Pein why she had so rudely interrupted their moment and after she was done, he closed the door and walked over to Sakura, "I have to attend some matters" Sakura was beginning to wonder why he was still there if he had things to do so when she looked up and was about to ask him she was greeted with another kiss, Pein left the room before she could comprehend what had happened.

Sakura let out a yawn a few minutes after he left **'we should go to sleep' **Sakura nodded her head to what Inner suggested and crawled under the covers. It was hours later before Pein returned and when he did he was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Sakura, she was lying on her stomach her head was turned to the left so she could breath and the blankets pooled around her lower back.

Pein took off his shirt and climbed into the left side of the bed and very carefully pulled Sakura toward him, Sakura unknowingly moved closer to him seeing as he was the was warm and she wasn't, this however caused Pein to smirk, he then fell into a light sleep.

If you liked it than please review, if you didn't like than don't review.

Love ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been caught up in reading a book series. I'll try to update sooner next time, anyway I'd like to thank all those people who reviewed. Thanks

blossomheartxoxo, Starlight - Wild Koneko, Shadowblayze, aznkitty180, 10tailwolfdemon, X.ScOrPiOn.X, Aurora-Powerpunk, Bit the black, fantasycrazyperson409, Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08, TGO-D'Arcy, Black Karasu, SoraXNamine, SilverIceFox, nicksissy86, gOthiChUrOcHo69, Amaterasu77, Lady V-chan, XxFlyleaf.FanxX, FallenWolfTenshi, XxSadisticxPsychoxVampirexX, ooAngles of Yuan and Kratosoo, Crimson-Hell, and bellacullen3

I'd also like to thank all those who added this to their favourites our alert lists, You know who you are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Inner Sakura is in Bold**

Sakura awoke to the sound of rushing water, she opened her eyes and let them adjust to the lighting in the room. She glanced around the room, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from, she turned her attention to the closed door on the right side of the room. She noticed steam coming out from under it.

When the door opened she immediately looked away, **"what the hell!!, why are you looking away!?" **Sakura frowned as she forcibly pushed her Inner to the dark recesses of her mind.

She was currently putting all of her focus on trying to look away from Pein, for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off him and this made the task of looking away all the more difficult.

A towel was wrapped loosely around his hips, she could see the glisten of the water on his toned body. Sakura moved her eyes up, his hair had been dampened by the water and occasionally a drop or two would fall and make a trail down his face.

Sakura had stopped her eyes from wondering at his mouth, which she noted, was slightly tilted upward in a knowing smirk.

She however was not liking the look of things, while in her daze she had failed to notice that Pein had moved toward her.

She watched with baited breath as he leaned down, slowly, he reached his hand out toward her. Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but stopped as Pein's smirk broadened, his hand reached behind her slightly to grab the clothes that had been tossed on the bed. He drew back, all the while the smirk still in place and made his way back to the bathroom.

Sakura watched as he disappeared behind the bathroom door... She couldn't disagree with her Inner on one point, he was like a god. Everything about him screamed it, of course Inners mental images of him didn't help to dispute this little fact either.

She lied back down and closed her eyes trying desperately not to think about the mental images that her Inner was kind enough to provide for her. Her eyes remained closed as the bathroom door opened again. She felt the bed dip slightly, she could tell that Pein had decided to sit down quite close to her.

Sakura had been expecting something to happen when Pein hadn't made any noise when he came out from the bathroom, but this was most definitely not it. Her eyes flew open as she felt a slight pressure against her lips, however by the time her eyes were open and focused all she could see was the door closing.

'That sneaky pervert' her face twisted into a frown as she thought 'just what the hell are we supposed to do now?'

**'...'**

'great, that's just perfect. One of the only times that I ask you for your opinion and what do you do,' Sakura inwardly fumed 'You shut up!'

**'...'**

Getting no response fro her Alter ego, Sakura decided to check out the the room more thoroughly. From her perch on the bed she could see the door, which was directly in front of the bed. Pushed up against the left wall was a bookshelf, and beside that was a window.

She turned her head to the right, she didn't pay to much attention to the clothes on the bedside table, she just grabbed them and headed for the bathroom. The bathroom was a decent size, to her right was the toilet, then the sink. The tiles were a an off white colour, she looked in the cabinet above the toilet and found a towel. She put the toilet lid down and placed the folded clothes and towel on it.

Sakura turned to the shower and fiddledwith the knobs until she got it at the proper temperature. That done she undressed and stepped into the shower, but not before locking the door. Sakura let out a sigh as the water cascaded over her, she grabbed the soap and began to wash her body, and hair. When she was done she reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing the towel she began to dry herself.

Examining her self in the mirror above the sink, her hair was matted to her face and very clearly tangled, the clothes that had been left out for her were far to big. The neck on the t-shirt kept sliding off her right shoulder, and the pants kept falling off. Good thing there was a belt, though there was nothing she could do about the shirt.

Sakura began to comb through the tangled mess that was her hair as best she could with her fingers as she walked out of the bathroom. She continued that until she was satisfied that her hair was somewhat less tangled, she made her way over to the window. The view took her breath away, Sakura had a perfect view of the city from the window.

'It's beautiful'

**'yeah, in a weird made of metal kind of way' **

She looked out over the city, though there was a lot of metal it didn't take away from the beauty. The city had a type of alienated beauty that no other place had, Sakura turned her attention from the city to the bookshelf. She had been wondering what type of books that the leader of an S-Class criminal organization would read.

She walked over to the shelf and examined the spines of the books carefully before picking one. Sakura flipped open the book to find out that it's a medical book and one that she had already read at that.

She had read it at the beginning of her medical training, she was however interrupted from her musings by the opening of the door.

Sakura turned around to see who it was and gasped at what she saw,

"Well, well" the man smirked "what a surprise to see you here"

If you liked it than please review, if you didn't like it than don't

Love ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello to all of my readers... I am truly sorry for not updating in so long, but I've been really busy. Anyway I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. ......I'm sorry if this chapter is crap, I have been dealing with a writers block. That's no excuse though, for making you guys wait that long and I am really sorry for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Inner Sakura is Bold**

_Thoughts are in Italics_

'these are going to be used when quoting a character'

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Sakura stared shocked, he was the last person she wanted to see. She thought that he was dead after all. The man continued to stare with that annoying smirk he alway wore.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing here?" she all but spat vehemently. Sasuke's smirk only got bigger.

"Now Sakura is that any way to talk to your 'true love'?" Sasuke sneered.**'You know I can't really remember what we ever saw in him.'** Inner voiced.

_'I think it might have been his looks....They were the only thing he had going for him.'_ Sakura smirked as she thought this.

**'They still are' **and Sakura had to agree with her alter ego. He may be a jerk, but he was a hot jerk. Sakura sighed, she was not looking forward to having to deal with him. She turned her attention back to the man.

"Relax, I was looking for Pein when I found you... You his new pet or something?" Sakura was ready to explode when she heard this '**Pet, Pet! We are no-bodies pet! That insolent ass, He should-' **and this is where Sakura promptly cut off her Inner.

She let a smirk make it's way onto her face "or something" was the only answer Sasuke got, "as you can plainly see Pein is not here". Sakura took this as a chance to observe the changes in Sasuke's appearances.

His hair had gotten longer – though it still remained styled like a chickens ass, '**good to see that somethings don't change'**, he was clothed in a white kimono. The front hanging open to show his chest, going down he had the purple rope that closed the kimono and held his katana. Lastly he wore fitted pants and ninja sandals.

_'Is it just me, or has his look gotten more....angsty over the years?'_

**'You know, I think that you may be on to something' Sakura couldn't help but smile at the thought.**

"Well Sasu-chan, I never thought I'd see the day. You teaming up with Akatsuki, I was under the impression that you hated your brother and anything to do with him" Sasuke, of course only focused on the first part of the sentence.

"Sasu-chan!?" He was seething Sakura could practically see the steam coming from his ears. _'That's okay Sasuke, breathe, don't kill her' _Sasuke repeated this mantra in his head until he was sure that he would not do anything that would possible get him killed, after all if Sakura was here in Pein's room it meant that Pein was obviously interested in her which meant that if he were to do anything to her Pein would most likely kill him.

Now don't get him wrong, it wasn't as though he was afraid of Pein or anything like that, he just held a healthy respect for the man's power and strength. He did run a criminal gang filled with S-class missing nin's from all five countries.

They were both cut off from further musings by a shrill cry "Sasuke-kun!!!", the door banged open revealing a girl in very short shorts, a very revealing shirt and glasses upon red eyes. The thing that caught Sakura's attention most was her hair, one side was smooth while the other looked as though it had a nasty run in with a weed whacker.

**'wow, that's one... unique hairstyle' **Sakura agreed with her Inners statement... It certainly was original. The girl had latched herself to Sasuke's arm during Sakuras silent musings and was now holding it hostage between her breasts. Sakura watched as Sasuke cringed in disgust as he tried to take his arm out of the girls grip.

"Karin, let go goddammit" Sasuke seemed as though the girl was a deadly disease and he was in risk of getting infected. The girl, Karin on the other hand looked like she was in heaven. Sakura could practically see the stars in her eyes, it was actually quite entertaining to watch as Sasuke struggled to get his arm out of Karin's grasp without looking like he was trying to. Lord forbid that Uchiha Sasuke looked like he was struggling.

Though Sakura was highly amused, Sasuke was not. He let a low growl, "Karin. Let. Go. Now" The girl let out a squeal as she released him, Karin then turned her attention to Sakura.

"Who is _she_ Sasuke-kun?" Karin's crimson eyes glared up through her glasses, giving her an overall look of someone who was trying way too damn hard to be something that they're were obviously not.

In Karin's case, - and Inner Sakura agreed- sexy.

Smiling innocently, Sakura said the words that could, and more than likely would bring the apocalypse. "Why darling, I'm Sasuke-kun's fiancé, didn't he tell you?" And bring the apocalypse it did, it was raining fire, Sakura was almost – _almost_ -tempted to laugh but she held it in.

After all, she wasn't done yet. No, this was far from over.

**'Jerk thinks he can leave us out cold on a bench in the middle of the night and get away with it?! Well he's got another thing coming!'** Sakura could only agree with her Inner at this point. What else could she do, Inner was right. She wanted revenge, and she would get it. One way or another.

Now don't get all confused, Sakura may want revenge, but she was not overcome by it.

Which is why she would give Sasuke a little breather before antagonizing him again. Judging from the reaction gained from Karin he would need it.

"WHAT!?" Karin's face was an ugly red "Sweetie, you really shouldn't impersonate Sasu-chan like that, it's just mean" Sakura smiled at the reactions.

She watched as Karin immediately quited down, afraid that she had somehow offended Sasuke. The Uchiha on the other hand was fuming, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room without saying a word. Karin following him out like a lost little puppy looking for it's master.

Sakura smiled to herself, proud of her work._ 'Well, I think that went rather well'_ **'exceptionally well' **Inner grinned like a maniac.

Laughing to herself, She waited a bit before following them. She was rather hungry, and the last time she checked the kitchen was through that doorway. The very same one that the two buffoons had walked through just seconds ago.

Straighting her clothes, and fixing her hair. She crossed the threshold, and realized that she didn't have the faintest clue of where the kitchen was.

_'This could pose a problem'_ Thinking to herself she decided to take the left. Luck was on her side, after taking two more left turns, she had.... Wait for it, found the kitchen, very exciting stuff that is.

Smiling in triumph, Sakura proceeded to ransack the kitchen. Arms full of food, she made her way back to the room, without getting lost; She was rather proud of this fact.

Once in the room she headed straight for the bed, dropping all the food that she had 'gathered' – or stole as some people may call it.

She was now prepared to wait for Pein to return to the room, he would have quite the mess to clean up though, 'Cuz she sure as hell wasn't going to.

* * *

If you like it, then please review, if not don't.

Love Ya!


	8. Chapter 8

I know that I haven't updated in forever, and I also know that this chapter is ridiculously short but I have run into a writers block. I would like to thank you all for your patience and all those who were kind enough to review.

**Inner Sakura is in 'Bold'**

_thoughts are in 'italics'_

_**This is when the demons are speaking.**_

"this is regular speech"

Enjoy!

* * *

She couldn't help it, she just had to do it. Stifling her laughter, she reached over. He was after all in the perfect position, and she was weak when it came to this type of thing. Taking his hand lightly into hers, she lifted it up and - "What are you doing?" Dropped it in shock.

Recovering from the surprise, she quickly came up with an excuse as to why she was about to put his hand in warm water.

gWell, you see, I had noticed that you have a mark, yes a mark on your hand and I – being the nice person I am- was going to wash it off"

Sakura watched as Pein raised an eyebrow. There was no way he was buying that story, she knew. Still she could hope, and pray to the gods that he would just leave it at that.

Luckily for her, he did.

Giving a sigh, he let it go "alright". Sakura blinked in shock, _'that went a lot better than anticipated'. _She was expecting him to be at least a little angry, if that were her in his position, she would have damned near killed the guy, and yet he just let it go.

Yes, she was not ashamed to admit it. While in Kohana she had taken to performing small pranks with her fox brother – Naruto - to pass the time. So when she got bored here, she decided to play a small prank on him.

Just because he headed the most dangerous criminal gang alive, did not mean he would not be subjected to her pranks. Sakura prided herself on being objective in all ways, after all.

Her eyed followed his back, watching as he got dressed and ready for the day. Giving Sakura one last glance before closing the door behind him.

Left all alone, and to her own devices is not something one would want to do to Sakura. She had a very... creative mind. However she already had a plan for toady, and she was going to stick to it.

Getting up, she got dressed, of course having to wear Peins clothes instead of hers. She wore a very baggy black t-shirt, that would have fit Pein quite well, she supposed. Regular pants, that were again fitted for Pein – really who could have guessed - and her ninja sandals; the only thing she was wearing that actually fit her.

Walking out the door, and hoping that she would not get lost, she went in the opposite direction of the kitchen; remember, she fond out where that was last night. She decided to keep going straight, so that she would be able to find her way back.

After walking around with no particular idea of where she was, Sakura was rather shocked to see that she had reached the end of the hall. A door stood in front of her, looking around she found no-one.

**'why not just take a small peek hmm?'**

Spurred on by her alter ego she slowly opened the door and peeked through - "~!"

all the air rushed out of her lungs in that one moment.

There it was, the altar where the demons spirits were kept. Taking a tentative step towards it, she reached out to touch it.

At first she hadn't noticed it, it was like any other ancient stone statue, there nothing particularly special about it.

But then she felt it, first it was nothing, just a small twinge at the back of her mind; gently coaxing her to come closer, to listen, to-_** "Stay"**_

Sakura ripped her hand from the statue, and stumbled back in shock. Looking around wildly for who ever had talked, and yet even as she was looking around she knew; at the back of her mind she knew that the voice had come from the statue – though she would never admit this, not even to herself.

She decided then and there that she would never be coming anywhere near this room again.

Turning on her heel she spun around and briskly walked toward the door, casting one last glance back at the mysterious statue before closing the door, and running headfirst into someones chest.

Looking up, Sakura met the eyes of the man that had stopped her in her tracks, literally.

"Sakura"

**'well shit' **and she could do nothing but agree with her other half.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review if you liked, if you didn't than don't.

Love Ya!


End file.
